


Drabbles in Fanfiction

by inferablefiend



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, I will add relationships and characters as I post more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inferablefiend/pseuds/inferablefiend
Summary: Some drabbles and one-shots under the word count of 1,000.





	1. Hers

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Day 3 of Reyes Vidal Appreciation Week

Ana held her alcohol as well as a fish could walk on land. The two of them sat on the couch in his private room at Tartarus. She swiped her hand at his face, grinning. “I should go back to the _Tempest_ ,” she said, her S’s becoming Z’s.

“You are more than welcome to leave if you can get up on your own.” Ana put her hand out to balance herself, but she was able to get onto her feet and a few inches forward before falling back into him.

“You are so good to me,” she said on the brink of sleep.

Reyes caught her as she went limp. He spread her out on the couch. He covered with a blanket and sat at her head. Dark brown hair fell into her face as she was laid down.

Reyes moved the hair and traced his finger on her hairline. It moved down her cheek to trail her jawbone. She huffed in her sleep and shifted.

 _I came to be someone._ And Reyes was someone. He was hers.


	2. Veritas Nunquam Perit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 6 of Reyes Vidal appreciation week.
> 
> Reyes tells the truth.

_BANG_

He calls her in, asks her to meet him on Spirits Ledge. Alone.

Ana goes against her crew’s wishes. She trusts him, he won’t hurt her.

Reyes stands silhouetted against the sun. He holds something in his hand, taking sips.

She sits in the Nomad enjoying the sight in front of her. She exits the nomad, noise attracts his attention.

He turns, smiles and hands her the thermal. “Whiskey?” she asks.

“Coffee.”

“I can’t stay long. I’m meeting-”

“Sloane. I know.”

Ana stands there silently. She takes a sip of the coffee, choking back coughs as the strong drink slithers down her throat. She waits for him to speak. Gives him time to gather whatever he needs.

Reyes’ gold eyes reflect the setting sun for a moment. “I’m the Charlatan.”

Was it surprise? Ana barely gave the Charlatan the light of day. She assumed Sloane would keep Kadara city, and slowly, Ana would help her change it for the better.

But it shouldn’t surprise her.

Reyes to seem to have his fingers in more than just her during their short relationship. She takes another drink, something to combat the incoming cold.

Reyes stares at her with those eyes, waiting for her to say something.

“Oh.” That’s all she can manage. It’s not a big deal he’s the Charlatan. “Thank you for telling me.”

Ana plays with the side of the thermal, unsure of what to do. Was it just her or did something shift? She goes to him and stands there. Silent. The sun moves inches down, casting long shadows over the valley beneath them.

Reyes grabs her hand. She squeezes.

_BANG._

_Kadara Port is ours tonight._


	3. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happened too fast. He only needs a minute with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the Spanish is wrong. I used Google Translate and that's not known for it's excellent translation. Please let me know if it's wrong, I'll fix it.

It went wrong so fast. Too fast. Her body felt heavy and real in his arms. Too real. It couldn’t be her. It just couldn’t. And yet…

Reyes laid her down softly in a pile of sand, grabbed his shovel and dug.

What went wrong?

_“How can you stand this heat?” she asked around a mouthful of strawberries he was able to procure just for her. Her hair swept forward, no longer being controlled by the normal ponytail.  
_

_“I just do. I love Kadara. The port, this planet. I was thinking we could have a house right-”  
_

_The shot rang across the sand, rocks, plants. It ended in her skull. She fell forward, only to be barely caught by him. “No, no, no,” the words tumbled from his lips._

Before Reyes was a considerable deep hole. She looked like she was sleeping, heading lolling to the side a bit. He was sure SAM told her crew what happened. A few seconds later, his omni-tool blew up with messages from them. But Reyes couldn’t be bothered at the moment. He shut it off, and held her. Blood leaked slowly, creating a dark trail from her forehead into her hair. 

His hands shook. He couldn’t breathe. He needed to dig.

He needed her to be his for a little while longer.

Reyes picked up her body, and placed her in the hole. Maybe she should’ve gotten a coffin. Maybe a service, but this is what needed to be done. It wouldn’t be right if she was left out for the scavengers to pick at her.

Reyes covered her, inch by inch. Tears fell from his cheeks, evaporating in the air before they hit the sand.

When she was covered, he leaned on the shovel, looking for something to mark her grave. Anything to mark her grave. A plant. Just like the one she commented on. For the next thirty minutes, he carefully dug the plant up, and moved it to the head of the mound.

There, again, Reyes stood. “Te veré en otra vida, perrita.”  _I’ll see you in another life, little doe._ He turned away, vowing to find out who did this.


	4. Can't Remain Guiltless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A direct sequel to Gone. Iliana's brother confronts Reyes about her.

“You fucking bastard!” screams a masculine voice. Ryker Ryder. Someone she talked endless about, but Reyes never met him. “If she hadn’t been out with you, she would be-”

He comes at Reyes, almost a perfect copy of his sister. Those blue eyes, exactly her shade. The hair. The temper. Ill-advised plans.

Reyes stands there, resists the urge to punch back when Ryker’s fist lands on his cheek. He doesn’t go down.

Iliana’s crew stands in the back watching the exchange without stepping in. Ah. Well that’s how it’s going to be.

“Do you think I sleep guiltless?” Reyes backs away holding his jaw. “Do you think I don’t dream about her every single night?”

Ryker screams again. “I have lost every single family member. I have lost my father, and now my sister.”

“You aren’t the only person who lost everything,” Reyes growls. He advances toward Ryker, thinks better of it and spins around. His fist collides with the wall. “She was my everything and now she’s gone.”

Ryker stands there. His silence bends around Reyes. “I blame myself every night.” Tears fell forbiddingly down his cheeks. He keeps his back to Iliana’s brother and her crew. It wouldn’t do to show weakness.

Reyes wipes his cheeks. “I will find who did this.”

A hand lands on his shoulder. It startles Reyes, but it’s only Ryker. “I’ll help you.”


	5. liar, liar, go away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charlatan will gain and lose something

“You look like your waiting for someone,” Reyes’ voice said from the dark. He stepped out of an alcove of rocks just above their heads.

“I’m waiting for the Charlatan, not some third rate smuggler,” Sloane said going to holster her gun.

“He’s one and the same,” Iliana said, realization dawning on her like a new day. Anger was the first to strike her heart. Then betrayal. And pain. So much fucking pain. It gripped her heart in large claws, ripping the poor thing to shreds. She needed to breathe, stand and breathe. Take a moment. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe Reyes was just part of the Collective.

“Surprise,” he said softly, eyes only on her. Iliana resisted the urge to shoot him then and there. How could he lie to her? Go along with it and keep it a fucking secret. Was he just using her to get close to Sloane?

Tears struggled to break free, but Iliana was there to serve a purpose. Not get caught up in her romantic entanglement. She said nothing to him, even turning her eyes to the shadows.

Sloane had no interest in what struck Iliana. “You said you wanted to settle things. How?” she asked.

Reyes jumped from the rocks he was standing on. His eyes flickered from Iliana to Sloane, finally settling on the Queen of Kadara. “A duel. You and me. Right now. Winner takes Kadara.”

Iliana backed away, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. She still wouldn’t look straight-on to Reyes. Fucking bastard.

“Yeah. Okay.” The two of them squared off, feet spread and hands ready over their pistols.

“Sniper. His sights are set on Sloane,” SAM informed her. Iliana had two choices. Life or death. If Sloane lived, there would be hell on Kadara and those looking for a better life outside the Nexus wouldn’t get it. If she died, Iliana would’ve just stood by. It was one thing to shoot someone who was able to defend herself, but to shoot someone who had no idea it was coming? She took a deep breath and let it happen.

The shot rang out quickly. It caught Sloane in the stomach. “Bang,” Reyes said, standing over her body.

“Get her out of here and prepare the crew. Kadara port is ours,” he commanded. No, it was his. And the Pathfinder only played a small part in helping.

Iliana followed him against her own will. She needed to settle it once and for all. Allow him to explain. When he turned to look at her, shadows crossed his face, making his golden eyes stand out all the more. “Ana, let me explain,” he said.

Last night was the last time her heart trilled at the sound of her nickname on his lips. Last night was the last and first time she said, ‘I love you.’ Last time was the last time she put trust in him. “I gave you everything,” Iliana whispered. “I gave you everything and all you gave me were lies. And deceit.”

“I didn’t tell you I was the Charlatan because I was worried you would look at me differently. There were rumors that surely would taint-”

“You don’t get to stand there and justify this. You betrayed me. How can I know, in the future, that you won’t lie to me? How do I know I can trust you?” He moved forward to touch her but stopped in his tracks when she growled, “Don’t you fucking dare. You don’t get to touch me. You don’t get to do anything.”

She pressed her hands into her mouth and screamed. “ _I gave you me_. I…”

Iliana did nothing to stop him this time. Reyes approached slowly, he put his body over hers, his hands resting on her upper arms.

Of all of her half-baked plans, this one made the most sense at the time. Without warning to him, Iliana elbowed him in the stomach and her fist connected with his jaw. Reyes stumbled back, little worse for wear. He held his jaw, a look of surprise dripping off of him.

“Surprise,” Iliana said through her teeth.

She left him in the cave, vowing to never see, speak or think of him again.


End file.
